Detención en el Expresso de Hogwarts
by Peter Maifayr
Summary: Luna ansiaba llegar a casa por Navidad y reunirse con su padre. Pero lo que no sabía es que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que pudiese hacer realidad sus sueños. Viñeta. SPOLIERS DH


Viñeta sobre la detención de Luna

Los personajes no son míos

**Detención en el expreso de Howgarts**

_¡¡Vamos Luna!! ¡¡O perderemos el tren!!_

Luna caminaba algo rezagada, dejando que Ginny y Neville abriesen camino hasta el tren que les llevaría casa para pasar las Navidades. Una vez allí no les fue difícil encontrar un compartimento vacío para sentarse, ya que este año había una notable ausencia de alumnos.

Una vez instalados, mientras Ginny y Neville se dedicaban a especular sobre el paradero de Harry, Ron y Hermione y si sobre los verían en Navidad, ya que eran unas fechas tan señaladas, Luna sacó un ejemplar del Quisquilloso y empezó a hacer un test sobre sus aptitudes para la caza de bibblers maravillosos, pero al poco lo tuvo que dejar por que no lograba concentrarse.

Ansiaba llegar por fin a su casa y pasar con su padre las Navidades. Durante todo el curso había estado muy preocupada por él, ya que los artículos de su revista desafiaban cada vez más al ministerio y no sabía durante cuanto tiempo le iban a dejar tranquilo. Luna era un persona algo despreocupada para todo lo tocante a lo material, pero con respecto a su padre se mostraba siempre muy protectora y evitaba que se metiese en líos, dado que a él, como a ella, no le importaba mostrar sus opiniones en público o en su revista, aunque se riesen de él.

Había que decir que Luna siempre había estado muy unida a su padre, sobre todo desde la muerte de su madre cuando experimentaba con pociones en el laboratorio. Desde ese momento sintió un gran miedo a perder a su padre y lo cuidaba y atendía en todo momento para que nada malo le pasase. No quería quedarse sola, no lo resistiría.

Mientras se encontraba pensando en el menú para la comida de Navidad (quería a su padre, pero era un cocinero terrible) se vio empujada con fuerza hacia el suelo y sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al caer de la rejilla porta equipajes una pesada bolsa y la escoba de Ginny. Algo aturdida se levantó y vio que Neville y Ginny también se estaban levantando y colocando algunos objetos que habían caído.

- Que ha pasado? –preguntó Neville asustado -. Parece que el tren se ha parado.

- Seguro que no es nada Neville –le intentó tranquilizar Ginny.

Luna se volvió a sentar y se quedó mirando por la ventana cuando vio a dos funcionarios del ministerio subir al tren.

- Alguien sube –anunció a sus amigos como si fuese algo normal que el tren parase a mitad de trayecto y que subiese alguien.

Neville y Ginny se miraron asustados, eso no parecía augurar nada bueno. Neville se asomó un poco al pasillo, pero no veía nada y al final se rindió.

- ¿Que creéis que querrán? –Neville estaba cada vez más asustado.

- No lo se, pero seguro que vienen a detener a alguien. Al maquinista. O a la señora del carrito.

Eso a Luna le pareció muy gracioso, ya que no se imaginaba el motivo por el que tendrían que detener a alguien del tren. De pronto empezaron a escuchar pasos que se acercaban a toda prisa y como alguien abría las puertas de los compartimentos bruscamente y las volvían a cerrar de un portazo poco después.

- ¡¡No es posible!! ¡¡Están buscando a un alumno!!

Los tres se miraron preocupados, intentando adivinar para sus adentros quien sería el desafortunado alumno. Los pasos se empezaron a escuchar cada vez más cerca y al final se abrió la puerta de su compartimento. Un mago de piel pálida y tuerto entró seguido de otro mago mucho más corpulento y cara de pocos amigos. Paseó la mirada por la pequeña estancia y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vieron a Luna, que le devolvió la mirada sin inmutarse.

- ¿Es usted la señorita Luna Afrodisia Lovegood? –preguntó el mago de pálida piel.

Luna abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y contestó con un hilo de voz:

- Si, soy yo.

- Me temo que debe usted acompañarnos al ministerio. Se trata de un tema de vital importancia –como vio que Ginny se llevaba la mano al interior de la túnica se apresuró a decir -. Por favor, es inútil que opongan cualquier tipo de resistencia. Fuera hay todo un destacamento del ministerio. No hagáis estupideces.

Mientras Luna se levantaba lentamente vio como a Ginny se le escapaba una lagrima y Neville la miraba compungido. Abrazó a sus dos amigos sin decir nada, pero fue interrumpida por el otro mago, el de aspecto peligroso.

- Venga, tenemos prisa. Además, es posible que os veáis muy pronto.

Y les lanzó una mirada socarrona.

Luna salió seguida por los dos magos y muy pronto el resto de alumnos se empezó a asomar tímidamente al exterior de sus compartimentos. Caminaba con la cabeza erguida, lentamente, y pudo ver a las hermanas Patil y a Lavender Brown contemplando la escena con incredulidad.

Mientras bajaba del tren y era conducida a un traslador pensó que se lo tenía que haber imaginado antes y comprendió que la habían cogido para presionar a su padre. Y aunque sentía miedo, mucho miedo, cuando puso el dedo en un sucio bote de mermelada sus pensamientos fueron para su padre, que se preocuparía tremendamente y pensaría que todo es culpa suya.

Mientras multitud de escenas y colores giraban antes sus ojos se preguntó intranquila sobre su futuro, si es que aun tenía futuro y sus horas no estaban ya contadas. Durante mucho tiempo había estado preocupada por que faltase su padre.

Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que sería su padre quien tendría que aprender a vivir sin ella.

* * *

Espero que os guste,

Peter


End file.
